


Frazel Smut

by honorableotp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all: Frazel smut! Things go farther than expected from Frazel ;)Rated M for a reason!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frazel Smut

Hazel and Frank sat alone on the couch, nervous. Both their palms were sweaty, knowing this could go farther than expected. At the same time they reached over to each other, lacing their hands together.

"We should stop."

"Yeah." There was relief in Frank's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I hate me too. I saw this as a Tubmlr post (sory don't remember the URL) in chat format and idk I wanted to do this. I have no regrets. Love you guys <3


End file.
